WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT!
by I'm just me
Summary: I am no good at summaries, but oh well here goes. This is basiclly my version of how Virgil and Ritchie get together. Yes is it slash, yum slashy goodness. Basically fluff, slashy fluff, gooooood. So read and review and enjoy.
1. chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic for static shock, so feedback is very welcome. Yadda yadda yadda, and I don't own any of the characters so don't sue. If I owned them this would be on tv instead of on fan fiction.net. So I hope you enjoy it. BTW this section is sort of from Virgil's POV.  
  
"Hey Ritchie, I want to talk to you about something."  
"Uh... yeah, sure thing Shanice." Ritchie said regretfully as he saw Virgil turn and walk away. Virgil, his best friend, the guy he could tell anything to, and then one person who he just couldn't his biggest secret. He turned back to Shanice, "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Do you think Virgil likes me? Ya know as more than a friend?"  
  
'Why are they always together these days?' Virgil Hawkins thought as he glared jealously at his best friend and the girl he was with. 'Why is she always with Ritchie? I really hope that they aren't dating or anything' As Virgil stopped to lean against a wall and sigh, Ritchie came running up to him.  
"Hey man, what's up?" Ritchie asked sounding a little breathless, as if he had been running to catch up. "You've been sort of distant lately."  
"Yeah... well... it's not by choice." Virgil said his voice edged with anger.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that I'm not the one abandoning my best friend for some girl!" Virgil was almost yelling now.  
"Look, Vee can we talk about this later? In private?" Ritchie asked putting a hand on Virgil's shoulder and sounding a bit nervous.  
"Okay, fine, right after school today we are going to do some serious talking." Virgil said and stomped off.  
  
After school that day they went to their 'secret hideout', the abandoned gas station. Virgil had been acting distant the whole day and Ritchie just seemed freaked out. Whatever Ritchie had to tell him had to be big otherwise Ritchie wouldn't have been so nervous. Ritchie was probably going to tell him that he was dating Shanice. Ritchie probably thought that Virgil liked her and that's why he was nervous. Well he had been acting pretty jealous when he saw Ritchie and Shanice together.  
"Alright, Virgil, I have something to tell you"  
"I know that, so what is it? Are you dating Shanice or something?" At this Ritchie starts laughing. "What is so funny? This is serious man."  
"Me?...... and her?" Ritchie is having a hard time talking because he is laughing so hard. "What gave you that idea?" he finally managed to get out through the laughter.  
"The fact that you two are always together these days" Virgil said getting very annoyed with Ritchie for laughing at him, it was no laughing matter to Virgil.  
"Look, Vee, if you want to go out with Shanice go ahead, I don't like her in that way, in fact, I don't even like girls, that's what I wanted to tell you. I'm gay" Ritchie finally sobered up.  
"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?" was all Virgil could manage to get out before he was sure that he would never be able to move his mouth from it's position on the floor.  
"Well, I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, I just thought that you might be able to get over it and still be my best friend" Ritchie started to head for door, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Virgil had managed to remove his jaw from the floor.  
"Ritchie, I have something I need to tell you. I don't think I can be friends with you anymore."  
  
Boy am I mean! Not really because I will be posting the second chapter by tomorrow, if not later today. Please review and tell me if you like and how much you hate me for stopping where I did. 


	2. chapter 2

Okay, see I posted it. Picking up where I left off. To get you back into the swing of the story I repeated about a line because otherwise I lose the flow of the story. My idea for the story has changed so it'll be longer. I've decided to incorperate some moments from today's episode that I want to change because they have so much slash potential.R andR and enjoy. I write for your pleasure as well as mine. This section is Ritchie's POV. BTW I hope you know that whatever is in '' is a thought and "" is regular speech. Special thanks to Queen-of-Demon-Dragons for reviewing, I can tell you liked it, and here is the answer to you're question.  
  
"Ritchie, I have something I need to tell you. I don't think I can be friends with you anymore." Virgil paused and sighed. He needed to tell Ritchie the truth. He needed to hurry it up because Ritchie looked as if his heart had just broken in half. "I don't think I can be friends with you, because I think I'm in love with you" He felt as if the bottom of his stomach had dropped and done a back flip.  
"Virgil, I think I'm in love with you too" At this Virgil looked p and hugged Ritchie. He was about to kiss him when they heard backpack go off. "Someone's coming" Ritchie said regretfully backing away from Virgil. They each took a step away from each other so as to give the illusion that they were nothing more than friends.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Shanice greeted as she walked through the door. 'Oh no, Virgil is going to get so mad at her for walking in here just now. He hates it when she barges in on us. He hates it whenever she tags along with us. Well I guess I know why now. Hell I'm mad at her for interrupting us.'  
"Uh, Ritchie, can I talk to Virgil in private?" Shanice tries to be subtle. 'that girl needs to learn to tone it down, everything she does is always so over the top.'  
"Sure Shanice" Ritchie said giving Virgil a wicked grin. Virgil seemed utterly confused at that. Ritchie went out to patrol in the meantime.  
  
"So, Virgil, I know that you like me and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Shanice said hopefully, not one to beat around the bush.  
"Whaaa?" Virgil the ever verbal person managed to get out, completely taken aback for the second time in ten minutes. "What gave you the idea that I like you?"  
"Well whenever you see me and Ritchie together you look totally jealous. And I asked Ritchie if he thought you liked me and he said that he thought so."  
"Well Ritchie, the boy genius, was wrong for once." Virgil said with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
"So you don't like me?" Shanice said sounding very hurt.  
"Don't take it personally. It's not you, it's me, I don't like girls in general." He said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Really?!? You're GAY!?!" She said looking surprised, confused, and almost happy.  
"uh.... Yeah" He didn't like the tone of her voice, why would that make her happy? "Well... uh.... I'm gonna go patrol now. Bye" he said pulling on his mask and running out the door. He wanted to find Ritchie quickly and continue where they left off. 


	3. chapter 3

Yeah I'm incorporating that story into the last episode. There was so much slashy potential and it just works with the story so I'll be following part of the episode but changing small things. I'm sorry, this chapter is mainly summary of the episode. If you didn't see it, goo for you, if you did, sorry. This chapter is long and drags even to my mind and I'm the author. Back to Virgil's POV.  
  
'Where the hell is he?' Virgil just couldn't seem to find Ritchie. 'I guess he went home.' Virgil caught a glimpse of a clock and noticed that he should be home for dinner in five minutes. 'Shoot! If I'm late again dad's gonna kill me. I'll just have to see Ritchie tomorrow.'  
  
The next day was Saturday so Virgil got an early start on looking for Ritchie. He hadn't been able to reach Ritchie on the shock box (a.n. is that what it's called?) and Ritchie's dad had called saying that Ritchie hadn't come home and hadn't called. Virgil was getting really worried. Suddenly he saw a bright orange car go speeding down the street beneath him (a.n. sorry, but the graphics looked really terrible). Virgil began his pursuit of the speeding car. He finally caught up to the car that was being driven by one of his oldest enemies, Hotstreak. They were starting to fight when three guys on small hovercrafts (???can't think of anything better to call them) jumped down and first shocked Hotstreak so that he fell unconcious. Then in the midst of Virgil thanking them, they shocked him too.  
  
When Virgil woke up he tried to step forward to the glowing force field, but was pulled back by a high tech handcuff type thing. As he was staring at it he heard a grunt and realized that he was connected to Hotstreak. 'Great, just what I need. Ritchie is nowhere to be found and now I've been captured and am handcuffed to Hotstreak. I wouldn't mind being handcuffed to Ritchie. Hotstreak isn't that bad looking, he's just a jackass.' As he is lost in thought Virgil touches the glowing force field only to be shocked (smart one). Francis stands up and takes a minute to assess the situation. Hotstreak is mad and puts Virgil in a headlock.  
"Get us out of here" Francis says trying to conjure up a fireball. Something is preventing him from using his power. Virgil then tries to use his power and also fails.  
He looks up and says: "it must be the light that are keeping us from using our powers." Just then three more guys dressed in the same matter of armor (if you missed it, think brown storm troopers) come up to the force field and turn it off. Virgil tries to explain that he is a good buy only to be pushed to the floor. He is half out of the cell and can now use his power. He and Hotstreak then kick the guy's asses, only to have more guards come down. They easily defeat the guards. 'We can take the hovercraft and get back home and I can continue my search for Ritchie.' Virgil thinks only to find out that the controls have been fried by Hotstreak (not on purpose).  
"Come on we have to find a way to get out of here" Virgil says with only one thing on his mind, Ritchie. They run out the door and hide in the shadows of a building. Virgil turns to look in the window only to see Ritchie, unconscious and bound to a table. Along with Ritchie there is also Rubber Band Man and Talon. 'Ritchie!!!!!' "We have to save Gear!"  
"No, what we have to do is get out of here"  
"Look, I'm not leaving this island with out him so better help me save him or else you will regret it."  
"Why do you care so much? Is he your boyfriend or something?"  
"I don't see how it's any of your business if he is" Virgil says with a humph, crossing his arms and giving the chain a tug. Hotstreak looks utterly surprised as he lurches forward from the tug.  
"You mean you and him are like, an item. HAHAHA. That's just too much for me to handle. The superhero is dating his sidekick. HAHA" Hotstreak give the chain a return tug as he goes into a fit of laughter.  
"I don't see what's so funny about that" Virgil is about to pull on the chain again when they are assaulted by guards on the small hovercrafts. Hotstreak reacts quickly pulling both him and Virgil into the air. Virgil protests as he is being dragged along by the handcuff. Virgil manages to get his disk out and fly along beside Hotstreak as they are being shot at by the guards. Virgil shocks one of the hovercrafts so it turns off and falls into the forest below. They eventually fall into the forest along with the hovercraft. "At least the forest will give us some cover" Virgil says as he starts to walk. They soon encounter the hovercraft that Virgil turned zapped. "Hop on. It's faster than walking." Virgil steps on the hovercraft and gets ready to start flying it. Hotstreak steps on behind him and holds on to Virgil's waist. They are soon being followed by the guards again. Hotstreak is shooting fire back at them while Virgil is steering. "Hold on" is all he can say before he turns up the speed. Hotstreak is almost flung from the vehicle at the sudden acceleration.  
"You're going the wrong way"  
"No I'm not. I told you that I'm leaving without Gear." Their short exchange before the hovercraft is wreaked and they run into the building. They hide in a small alcove when they hear someone coming. They see a nurse walk by. Hotstreak sinks to the floor and hugs his knees to his chest.  
"This is a hospital. I don't do hospitals. I was in a hospital for two years when I was a kid.  
'He looks adorable. He's cute when he's vulnerable. But we really need to save Ritchie right now. Who knows what they're doing to him' Virgil contemplates Hotstreak. "Come on" he says and pulls Hotstreakt up so that they can follow the nurse.  
  
They see Edwin Alva Jr. in a tube. They then see the nurse then unlocking the restraints on Ritchie and the others. 'Good. She has a key so we can unlock this stupid handcuff.' Once the nurse has finished transferring her patients to new seats and is walking away Virgil uses his power to steal the key. He unlocks the handcuffs. Hotstreak is a bit too jubilant at the release and makes too much noise. He attracted the attention of everyone in the room. Virgil is kicked in the head by the manly nurse. Hotstreak takes this time to exit; he only cares about himself. When Virgil comes to he is weak. He needs energy. When he tries to absorb energy from a cable near his hand, the manly nurse kicks him again. Virgil can see his fellow meta-humans having all their energy beign sucked out of them. He wants to stop them from causing Ritchie pain. He takes an alternate route, he absorbs energy through his foot. His taking on energy has drained the machine, the others are temporarily safe. Revitalized, he then overpowers all the guards. Virgil then rushes over to Ritchie to see if he is ok.  
"Hey Gear, you ok man" Careful to use his code name, Virgil tries to convey all the relief he feels on seeing that Ritchie is ok.  
"Hey Vee, what took you so long?" Ritchie says, sounding a bit drained. One of the scientists says that Alva Jr. is in danger; they have to complete the process. Hotstreak returns with Alva as a hostage. Apparently, Hotstreak had his own plan for freeing the captives. "You can use me," Virgil volunteers himself as any superhero would. What came next was surprising. As Virgil was being attached to the machine Hotstreak said: "If he can take it so can I." This was an obvious testosterone war. Hotstreak did not want to appear less of a man than Virgil. As soon as the machine was turned on again expressions of pain appeared on their faces. Ritchie, wanting to keep Virgil's pain to a minimum rushed over to the controls. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" said the scientist in charge. "I am a super genius, I know what I'm doing" Ritchie retorted. Shortly after Ritchie finished Alva Jr. was returned to his former state. As soon as the tube around him was lowered he hugged his father.  
  
On the way back to Dakota Ritchie was curled up in Virgil's lap, Virgil gently stroking his hair. Hotstreak sat across from them, some of his thoughts included: 'why can't I find a nice guy? Girl, I mean Girl. I'm not gay. Although, I do find Static quite attractive. I'm straight. Talon's hot. Girls are hot. I want to sleep with a girl not a guy.' Virgil was just happy to see that Ritchie was okay. Ritchie was just happy to be with Virgil. But the thing most prominent on their minds was getting back to their hide out and picking up where they left off.  
  
But that is chapter four. Sorry if you got bored. I hope you enjoyed it, so please review. The more reviews I get get the quicker I update, FYI. I will probably be updating mainly on weekends, I didn't have too much homework tonight and that is why I was able to finish this chapter on a Monday. So I will hopefully get chapter four up by Saturday night, this will be more likely with more reviews. You know what to do! 


	4. chapter 4

Sorry for the long delay. I have been so busy lately. I will be busy in the coming weeks as well so it might be a while before I get the fifth chapter out. The more reviews I get the quicker I write, just the way it works. So enjoy, I'll try and write the next chapter as quickly as I can, but no promises, I have a lot of studying and research to do for college. I will delay you no more, enjoy.  
  
"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Virgil said as he closed the door to their hideout. As soon as he had turned around he was pushed back against the wall with Richie leaning on him.  
"I think we were somewhere about here..." Richie said closing the gap between their lips. The first thing he had done when he stepped inside was taken his helmet off, but that was soon forgotten, he had let it fall to the floor as he turned around. The only thing he wanted to be thinking about was what he was doing at that very moment; kissing Virgil, the man he was in love with.  
"Hehehehe," They heard giggles coming from the corner. At the sound they stopped what they were doing very reluctantly.  
"Who's there?" Virgil said hesitantly  
"You guys are really cute!" Shanice stepped out from where she was hiding, holding a video camera. She was smiling and looking very pleased.  
"Oh no you didn't just do what I think you did" Virgil said while clenching his fists. "You did not just tape that." Even though he was angry Richie could tell he was a bit embarrassed.  
"Oh yes I did, and it was so cute!" Shanice said before starting to giggle again.  
At that Virgil snapped. Shanice saw a certain look in his eyes and got the hint to start running. Virgil immediately chased after her screaming: "Shanice, get back here this instant and hand over that tape!" After a while of running after her, Virgil remembered that he was still in costume, and could safely use his flying disk without suspicion. After that, he caught her easily. He flew back to their hideout, where Richie had been observing the whole fiasco with amusement.  
"Shanice, we need to have a talk." Virgil said glaring at her. "If your gonna keep helping us fight crime we need to set down a few ground rules about the hideout. First off, stop trying to change the hideout, we like it the way it is. Second of all, you need to knock, do not just barge in the way you usually do. You know that Richie and I are together now, and it is our hideout so we're gonna need you to let us have our space. And lastly, if I ever catch you taping us again you are not going to know what hit you, ok? Now get out" Virgil managed to get out in one breath.  
"Alright..." Shanice said dejectedly letting out a sigh as she stepped out of the gas station. "I'll see you guys later then, bye" Virgil slammed the door in her face.  
"Virg, that was a little tough. She's not that bad." Richie said sliding up behind Virgil and putting his hand on the other boys arm.  
"Sorry, I just hate being interrupted, and it's always been her that interrupts us."  
"Well, I don't think she'll be showing up anytime soon, so now where were we." Richie maneuvered himself so that he was no facing Virgil. It seemed to take an eternity for their lips to meet again. By the time they stopped kissing it had already gotten late. They then separated to change back into their street clothes. Just before they left, Virgil pulled Richie up to him by the waist and kissed him "g'night love, I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me here around 10"  
  
Like it? Then review! SPLEEN!!! SPORK!!! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
